30 Day OTP Valdangelo Style
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: So here will be the 30 day OTP challenge I will be doing this... yes. Have fun XD It may range from Fluff, Angst, and Smut.
1. Day 1: Dancing (Leo's POV)

**A/N: Alright so I'm doing a 30 day OTP challenge with Valdangelo! :D So here's day one! **

**Dancing **

* * *

_**Day 1: Dancing**_

_**Leo's POV:**_

When there wasn't a quest to go on and when their friends from Camp Jupiter weren't visiting, Nico and I sat in the Hades cabin, only because no one else was there. We had been sitting there bored out of our minds for over an hour, when I stood up and stretched.

I had been sitting for way too long, I had no idea how I did it but I did. Chuckling lightly I moved to pull Nico up off the bed, even if he did complain about getting up. "Come on Nicy, let's dance!"

"No, Leo, you have too much energy!" I moved away from him with a small smirk then turned on some music. The first song that played was 'Carry On My Wayward Son', which ended up with both of us jumping on Nico's bed and singing at the top of our lungs. After that was over we had to take a breather.

After a few minutes 'Demons' began playing, my eyes widened a bit and I jumped up again and began dancing around the room and singing as loud as possible. Nico stared at me like I was insane but he soon stood up and began dancing around with me.

We spent about an hour dancing to Imagine Dragon songs, then we fell onto Nico's bed in pure exhaustion. After catching our breath I sat up ready to dance again when Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "No, no more dancing, take a damn break."

I pouted lightly. "But you can't restrain this dancing king!"

"Valdez!" Nico laughed lightly and covered his face.

Chuckling softly I moved and struck a slight pose. "I can't help it if I'm the Twerk King."

"I'm done with you!" Nico moved and crawled under his blankets and laughed harder than I thought was possible. Apparently the son of Hades didn't think I was the Twerk king, I'm offended.

Moving I crawled under the blankets beside Nico. Shifting I poked his cheek lightly and grinned lightly. "Baaabe, do I embarrass you?"

Nico blinked and narrowed his eyes in the darkness. "Sometimes."

I frowned a bit and moved to wrap my arms around him and snickered a bit. "Awe, but you love me!" Nico shifted and huffed a bit and leaned into me a bit, he always did that when he had nothing else to argue or say. He stayed there shifting once in a while while I ran my hands threw his hair and traced the burn mark kisses on his neck.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever until I finally moved and stretched some. "I can't sit anymore! I wasn't built for sitting around." Nico rolled his eyes some and then moved to turn the music up some more. Grinning wildly I jumped up on the bed and began dancing again. Nico began laughing harder than he was when I called myself the 'Twerk King.'

After a few songs a slow ballroom, romance-y song came on, my eye's flashed over to the raven haired boy, he only stared back at me. Then I held out my hand which he took and allowed me to pull him up and off the bed.

Once on the floor he placed a hand on my shoulder and I placed a hand on his waist, our other hands intertwined with each others. As the song went on we danced, spun around, and laughed softly. When we spun one too many times we ended up on the floor laughing at our small misfortune.

Nico moved and stepped away from me when the song ended, he thought he was done. Oh no. He wasn't. The Tango came on. "Nicy!" My eyes were wide with excitement. The son of Hades sighed and then nodded a bit, he was going to dance the Tango with me.

When we were on different sides of the cabin we sort of came towards each other in a weird 'saucy,' sassy, gay sort of way. Well at least that's how Piper would have explained it. When our hands were joined I moved and pulled him close to me quickly. Our chests were pressed together, his free hand on my shoulder, and my free hand on his waist in the 'proper' Tango way.

The song over all was about ten minutes and when it was over and I went to dip Nico he squeaked and moved his hand to grab my hair because he was possibly afraid I'd drop him. After I had brought him back up his cheeks were slightly flushed, and he huffed lightly. "Not cool, Valdez." He moved his hands from my hair and moved his hand back down to my shoulder before smiling lightly.

"So how was the dancing experience with the King?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "It was decent, dancing King."

I chuckled lightly and moved to lean my head against his for a few minutes before he wiggled away and went to lay in his bed. Smirking slightly I moved to lay beside him.

* * *

**End A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Dancing day uwu **


	2. Day 2: Watching Movies (Nico's POV)

**A/N: Okay here's day two! :D oh jeez this is way too cute for life jeez I just need to stop now..*snickers* Nah. **

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

Sitting up on my bed I watched Leo pace back and forth, he was thinking about what movie we were watching tonight. I had Titanic, The Notebook, Dear John, and The Vow. Okay yes I have horror movies too but Leo only happened to find the 'Romance-y' ones.

Shifting lightly, I pulled my knees up to my chest then leaned my head down. Watching the Latino walk back and forth and back and forth got tiring, finally I sighed. "Leo, can you decide already?"

"No, Nicy, patience." Leo glanced at me for a moment while I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance. Then the son of Hephaestus continued to pace the length of the cabin.

After a few minutes Leo moved and jumped on my bed, startling me, none the less. "I've got it! Lets watch The Vow!"

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment, then spoke. "Is it only because one of the main characters name is Leo?"

Leo grinned. "Nope, didn't even know that, what a happy mistake." He seemed to think everything was a happy mistake now in days.

I watched him as he crossed the room to pluck The Vow off my shelf that he so graciously built for me, then he moved over to my T.V. and D.V.D player and placed the D.V.D in the tray before pushing it in and pressing play. He made his way back to be my bed and sat down with a slight bounce.

While the previews played Leo chattered on about how his week's been and the sorts of things he built and fixed. Once the movie started he became quiet and crawled into the blankets with me.

Thirty minutes into the movie I found my way into his lap while he leaned against the wall and his arms around my waist. We always ended up in strange positions when we watched a movie.

It was quiet for a little longer until Leo let out a small breath. "I don't get it."

Rolling my eyes lightly and shifted in grasp a bit. "Okay, Leo, the girl she went into like a coma thing and when she woke up her husband Leo was there but she doesn't remember him and so her parents come to get her and she meets her ex and wondered why they weren't still in love, blah blah, and now Leo has to win her over again."

Leo blinked and stared at me for a moment or so while he tried to comprehend everything that I just said, when a few minutes past he nodded his head lightly and then we continued to watch The Vow.

After sitting there watching the movie for a while I shifted slightly and leaned my head back, "Leo, why did you choose The Vow? It's so long and romance-y jeez."

Leo shifted and kissed the bridge of my nose before speaking. "Because...Long and romance-y movies are perfect.." He smirked lightly. "Plus the character is named after me!"

I laughed a bit and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, too bad his wife went into a coma and he almost loses her."

The son of Hephaestus frowned a bit. "Don't jinx our relationship! I don't want to lose you.."

I threw up my hands and laughed. "Well there went my plans!"

He gasped lightly. "You were going to!?"

"Nah! I was going to wait till we got married."

Leo frowned a bit, and squeezed my sides lightly. "No I don't want to loose you..please don't forget me Nicy..."

I frowned lightly. leaning up a bit I pressed a light kiss into the others lips. "Don't worry I won't forget you..I promise."

Leo had kissed me back lightly and then let out a small relieved breath. "Good." I smiled softly and leaned back onto his chest and glanced at the T.V. again. We sat there Leo holding onto me like I was going to disappear at any moment, I moved one of my hands to his arms tapping on his warm skin lightly.

The Latino moved and leaned his head on top of my own, we stayed that way for maybe fifteen minutes until I wiggled a bit. "Leeeo my ass hurts!"

"Your ass is fine."

I pouted and leaned against Leo again. I ended up poking Leo's arm lightly as we watched the movie, once in a while just to amuse me the Latino would ignite a small fire in the palm of his hand, grinning lightly I'd flick one of my fingers through the fire as quickly as possible so I wouldn't burn myself.

When the movie finally ended Leo clenched his fist slightly to make the flame disappeared, which made me frown again. Turning around I looked at him for a moment and then moved to place a hand on his chest, then leaned in some to meet him with a small kiss. "If I lost my memory, would you try to get me to remember?"

A small smile danced across Leo's lips as he nodded slightly. "Of course I would, I would do anything to help you get your memories back."

I chuckled lightly, and moved to lean back against him once more as the credits of The Vow scrolled across the screen.

* * *

**End A/N Note: Well hope you enjoyed it I had to role-play with my Leo a little so I could actually finish it.**


End file.
